vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godcat
|-|Avatars= |-|Godcat= Summary Godcat is the primary antagonist in Epic Battle Fantasy 4. ''She created Cats long ago to rule over the earth and then created humanity to be slaves to the cats, but when humanity became the dominant race of Earth she removed every cat's arms and legs. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''4-B' | 4-B Name: Godcat, the creator, the destroyer Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Older than the Earth Classification: God, creator of the heavens, deity of the cats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Power Nullification, can harm Intangible beings, Can negate conventional durability with magic, Death Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation (Through her summons, who can slow down, accelerate and stop time) Curse Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Healing, Extrasensory Perception, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation (Can attack the soul), Resurrection/Regeneration Negation (Low-Godly. Dispel negates the auto-revive status, which can restore souls after they are destroyed) Black Hole Creation, Space-Time Manipulation (Scaled from Akron, who could use those powers as a direct consequence of its raw power), Resistance to Magic, Antimatter Manipulation (Can survive antimatter attacks from Lance), Gravity Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation (Fought the EBF4 party, which is far superior to an incarnation of Akron who passively used said powers as a consequence of its raw power) | All of the above, Immortality (Type 1) Reality Warping, Creation (Created the planet as well as Akron), Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Much stronger than Matt, Anna, Natalie and Lance. Stomped the mid game party of Epic Battle Fantasy 4 with casual attacks while weakened. Claimed that the combined strength of the entire party was just a mere fraction of her own) | Solar System level (Vastly superior to her avatars, as the strongest character of the EBF4 timeline, she is far superior to Akron's reincarnation) Speed: At least FTL (Far faster than the EBF4 party, which is faster than the EBF3 party, which can perform 2.48c feats casually.) | Massively FTL+ (Should be at least as fast as BH2 Matt) Lifting Strength: At least Class P via power-scaling (Even her avatars are far superior to Akron) Striking Strength: Solar System Class '| '''Solar System Class ' '''Durability: Solar System level (Was never actually defeated by Matt and his team, but left because she was impressed by their power) | Solar System level Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Hundreds of meters with regular attacks, hundreds of kilometers with Supernova, up to Planetary with black holes (Comparable to Akron's black hole, which was affecting the entire planet | Planetary (Created Earth) Standard Equipment: The two mechs of creation and destruction. Intelligence: Immense. She has lived for millions of years, it's implied that she taught to the ancient kitten civilizations everything they knew, which includes machines like the Protector, which is even more advanced than Lance's Valkyrie Tank Weaknesses: She's arrogant and underestimates humanity Feats: "In the beginning, there was a single, divine being. Her name was Godcat. But Godcat was lonely, so she created the heavens and the earth, and all the creatures who inhabit it. She then created cats in her own image, and gave them dominion over the land and over all other creatures. ...For thousands of years, cats ruled the earth. They built great civilizations and had developed advanced technology. But they eventually became too friendly with humans... Godcat was jealous of this new alliance, of cats and humans. She destroyed all that the cats had built. Godcat's greatest creation was no longer worthy of her image, so she took away their arms and legs, and that's how they have remained to this day. Godcat then departed this world, and they say she left behind only these three jewels. For generations, humans have protected the jewels and kept them apart from each other, as they feared that Godcat would return if the jewels were ever brought together again." Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absolute Zero:' Very powerful Ice Magic. *'Supernova:' Collapses a very small Star. Key: Avatars of Godcat | True Godcat Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Cats Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 4